YOUR Romance Story!
by StockinCutie
Summary: You are a shy yet nice transfer student, and very new to all types of stuff that come your way. Read as the lovely Sohma boy and yourself fall in love! This is like your dream come true, isn't it? (more info inside!)
1. Chapter 1

**So I should be finishing my Kidnapped series, but I got so influenced to add my own OC and let her fall in love with the boys! But ladies and gentlemen, you are the OC. You are your own character, awesome right? **

**Might as well give in some info..**

**Heroine = Meaning you, like referring to you. Example: "Yo, Heroine" Kyo called out.**

**Age= when you see this, just imagine your saying your own age. Example: "Ah..I'm age years old"**

**Appearance= I really don't know what to do for this one, most people have black, blonde, or brown hair, so you can be one of those. But you could be any color you want, heck, have blue hair for all you care! **

**Outfits: It's not easy choosing an outfit, especially when it comes to a fanfic, so i listed some examples:**

**A peach turtle neck and a skirt with flats.**

**A sleeveless sweater with a hoodie and a shorts, with kneesocks**

**A white blouse and business pants (random...)**

**That's all I could think of for now, am I missing anything? Ah yes I am! Your character's background. Well that wil later be revealed.**

**Let's get on with the show, yes!**

* * *

I hummed as I laid down on my pillow. Starting tomorrow I'll be a transfer student... I wonder what my first day would be like. Would people exactly like me? I don't know...! With these thoughts roaming around my head, I rubbed my hair around and fussed. "Well...I'm only going because mom and dad always wanted me to go so well I'm going!" I rolled up my sleeves an grinned broadly. But I couldn't help but worry about what would happen.

A day passed like an hour an I stuffed the piece of toast in my mouth. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door no questions asked.

I ran

I ran

and I ran some more

Did I mention I ran?

I busted open the door to the classroom and panted. My (hair color) flowed in the wind as I walked inside. "Oh you must be the new student" the teacher fixed up her glasses and looked at me strangely. "Introduce yourself"

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath in. "My name is Heroine, nice to meet you all" I bowed my head and raised it back up. "Heroine was hospitalized when she was little up to now, so she's shy. Please try to get along" The class answered with a long Yes and the teacher told me to sit by a girl named Tohru...? "Tohru, stand please"

A girl with long brown hair and two bows at the side stood. She's so pretty! I couldn't help but gawk and blink at her. I snapped myself out of dream land an quickly scurried over to Tohru. I sat shakily and sighed.

Classes ended and I walked home alone. I felt someone pull on my sweater, and I looked back to see Tohru there, smiling. "Want me to walk you back home, I mean it's good to make friends once in a while and since your new you might not know your way around here, right?" Tohru rubbed the back of her head and smiled. I slowly nodded, and blushed a bit. I began to walk to my home with Tohru. And it wasn't log until we made it.

"Would you like to come in for some tea, my parents aren't here so they won't mind" I asked, but Tohru shook her head frantically. "Your parents might come home soon and they might get mad and ohhh!" Tohru was waving her hands up and down up and down. But my eyes were covered by my bangs. "Well...My parents will be gone for a very very long time" I sighed. Tohru immediately shifted, "Your parents, are they...?" she trailed off and I finished by saying "Yes...We got into a car accident and well I was the only one who survived. And that's why I was in the hospital for so long..." I whispered sadly. And I looked up at Tohru and saw her crying a little bit, but then she smiled. "I guess we have the same case, my dad died first and then my mom died" Tohru smiled. "O-oh...I see..." I twiddled with my fingers, and I sighed. "It's not...exactly fun living alone...and yet I somehow managed" I looked down. Tohru immediately jumped, as if she had an idea. "Hey, come over to my house!" Tohru requested. "E-eh?! But...but..." I began, but everything around me blacked out, I guess I should have taken my medication sooner... I heard Tohru call out worried, but I was way to lazy to even reply.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_You would never believe what happened today! I got enrolled in the high school you wanted me to go to, and I met a new friend. She was too nice for her own good! I wish you were there, you both would definitely love her! But I know you would love me even more, right mom, right dad? Well I have bad news, i forgot to take my medication earlier and now I blacked out. I guess I surely inherited your sickness, huh mom! But I have a feeling, that thanks to my new friend, I won't be so alone anymore._

_Your sweet daughter,_

_Heroine~!_


	2. Chapter 2

I fluttered one of my eyes and sighed. I remember, I fainted while Tohru invited me to her house. I jumped off the bed and saw that I had a long black shirt on, it was over sized so no wonder it's so long. I walked down stairs and saw 3 men gathered around in a circle. The two younger ones seemed to be arguing and the older one had a goofy grin on his face. Tohru walked out of the kitchen with a tray of soup in her hand. "Time for dinner! I should wake up Heroine..." Tohru was going to go upstairs but she spotted me. "Ah your awake! she ran into the living room to set the plates down and came back to place a hand on my forehead. "You still have a slight fever, but it seems you'll be alright" she smiled. I was going to walk back downstairs but I slipped and I fell right into the group of boys. A pop sound could be heard and smoke engulfed the room. I coughed a few times and looked around. I spotted three animals, and...

One was a cat

One was a rat

One was a dog

Cat

Rat

Dog

AHH THEY ARE ANIMALS TOHRU ANIMALS!" I picked up the cat and looked at it. "PUT ME DOWN" The cat yelled, and I shifted a bit. "IT TALKS!" I dropped the cat and ran to Tohru. "Are you an animal too?!" I shook her shoulders back and forth and she just laughed a bit. "They'll transform back, ok?" she reassured me but that made me even more confused. "This...is normal?" I twitched.

a few minutes later

The men have successfully changed back into their human forms an into their CLOTHES. "Care to explain...what just happened?" I smiled a bit. "Well, I'm a dog. Yuki is a rat, and Kyo is a cat. Whenever we are under a great deal of stress or we are hugged by the opposite sex we turn into the Animals of the Zodiac. Our family has lived with this curse for generations" the older man explained. "Oh we haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Shigure Sohma, the ginger haired boy is Kyo Sohma, and the grey haired boy is Yuki Sohma" "Hello...I'm Heroine" I smiled. "Excuse me, Mister cat" I called out to him an he ignored me. "Well, since you revealed your secret, I'll reveal mine. Did you know that I was born into the secret year of the cat?" I winked, and everyone intensely stared at me. "When someone is born under the dog, we are born under the cat. There was a story that there was a boy who was born under the dog but had a secret year called the cat. Sooo~" I trailed off, hoping they get a little bit of what I just said. "Quite interesting, huh Kyo~" Shigure whistled. "Oh Mister Cat- I mean Kyo- I'm sorry, I'm wearing your clothes aren't I?" I twitched and smiled. "Nothin' to apologize about" he growled. "Well we should eat dinner" Shigure took out chopsticks and was about to eat but I interrupted. "Well, the reason why I fainted was because my mom had a disease that was passed onto me, if you are wondering" I said quietly. "If I remember what Tohru told me, you live alone because your parents died in an accident, and you've been hospitalized from since child, correct?" Shigure broke his chopsticks open. I nodded silently. "Ok then, as of now, you are going to live with us. Only if you promise to keep this a secret, ok?" Shigure winked at me, and I quickly nodded. "Let's dig in!" we all said together and we enjoyed a nice bowl of soup.

* * *

9:00 PM

I laid on the bed and sighed. So much has happened in the amount of one day, Tohru was kind enough to let me use her bed and we can both share but I'm not so sure... I got up and walked outside of the house. I needed to breath... I spotted a ladder and quickly climbed up. I spotted Kyo, sadly looking up at the midnight blue sky. I tip toed next to him and sat. "Hi" I startled him and he gave a sigh of relief. He bonked me on the head and sighed. "Don't scare me like that..." he said. "What are you doing up here?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side. "Nothing much, just relaxing" he answered. "You know...I wish I could be a cat..." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. At this, he yelled at me saying "Are you stupid?! Having this dumb curse is not a good thing!" he stood. I felt my eyes blurry with tears. "Huh...Aw dammit..." he sat criss crossed an placed his hands on his kneecaps. I suddenly felt something warm embrace me. Kyo... I noticed that Kyo had his hand on my shoulder so I was leaning on his chest. "I'm sorry...I really am dumb..." I sighed sadly. "Well I'm even more dumb to make someone cry..." he said, looking up at the moon. I smiled. "You really are nice!" I grinned broadly as Kyo just huffed and blushed.

**THIS IS REALLY SHORT I KNOW. I was going to make it longer but I lost the original version and then I got sleepy and well here I am. Review! It'll take a long time to get me to post more if you don't review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sora-Sempai21 you are awesome for reviewing :3**

* * *

About...a week has passed since I figured out that the Sohma family has that strange curse going on. You would never think that such handsome men would have such a interesting thing going on. Hello, my name is Heroine, I'm (age) years old. Shigure-sama suggested that I stay here because 1. I know their curse so yeah and 2. I guess he's worried since I live alone and I have quite the serious sickness. Things at school has been so confusing! This Fan Club for Yuki-san has been stalking me all day. Ahh just thinking about it gives me a major headache! "Miss Heroine?" Yuki snapped me out of my thoughts and I jumped. "O-oh, hello Yuki-san..." I smiled. "Class has ended, I'm sorry but I cannot walk you home today since we have a Student Council meeting" he looked sorta sad, I must not let him be in such a state! "It's ok! Really, it's ok! Tohru-chan and Kyo-kun are going to be with me so no worries!" I put my hand in a fist form and hit it on my chest. "I promise!" I gave in a warm smile and Yuki replied with such a...such a handsome smile!

I blushed a bit and stood. "I'll be on my way! You don't want to be late now do you!" I winked. Actually to be honest I wanted to spend a bit more time with him but that would be selfish! "I'll be home soon, good bye" he waved his hand and walked away. I waved him good bye as well and stopped right after he left. "I should go catch up with Tohru-chan. I wonder if Kyo-kun is going to be with her though...He seems like the type to quickly cause a fuss and run away. Kind of how a child cries but then goes to sleep right after." I whispered to myself.

I caught up with Tohru and I was panting. My breathing has been pretty rough, even Tohru herself has noticed. She asked if I wanted to go to the doctor but I shook my head. We made it home safely and I collapsed on the bed.

Maybe Tohru was right, I may really need to go to the doctor. I sighed and looked out the window. I sometimes curse at the life I have, it might be rude but it's true. How come I always have to be alone? It's not fair, but now, I won't be alone anymore! I have Tohru, Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki! I'll never be alone, we'll always be together! "Haha...I sound like a crazy yandere lady..." I laughed, and looked up at the ceiling. My mom once told me a story..

There was once a girl, who was too kind to other people. Due to that, she has been fooled or tricked many times, but she didn't care. She cared surely for the well-being of others instead of herself. Stubborn, yes. Naive, definitely. But kind, that was for sure.

"That reminds me a bit of Tohru-chan" I smiled. Speak of the Gods, Tohru walked in with a plate of food on a tray in her hand. "I figured you were pretty sick, so I decided to bring the food up here" she broadly smiled. She really is too kind for her own good. She set the food down and was about to go downstairs, but something in me clicked. It was as if, if she went down I wouldn't see her for hours. Yeah...Something like that. "Wait!" I called out. Tohru turned back around with her mouth shaped as an "o". "Please...can you stay here...and chat with me...I don't want to be alone..." I whispered, but I just realized what I just said! My face turned beet red and I backed it up by saying "I'm so selfish! Please, don't worry about me!" I stuffed my mouth with rice and smiled. She nodded, and her smile is like a huge wave of happiness! With that done, she went down stairs, and I was left alone. I was right about to stick a dumpling in my mouth but a scream made me drop it. That scream sounded like Tohru! I took out one of the boxes and putted on my hat, it had goggles on it and it was that hat you would see in war, the hat with the long thing at the side to clip it together, yeah that. I slipped on the goggles and took out an iron stick. No one messes with Tohru! I ran downstairs, it sounded like it came from the bathroom. Tohru must have went to take a bath! I quickly slid open the door and I saw the most strangest situation.

Tohru had her body wrapped in the towel

I saw the flushed and blushing Kyo shaken.

And I was about to hit anything in sight.

i growled a bit, and jumped in the air. "Kyo-kun you pervert!" I yelled and hit him right on the head with my weapon. "OW THAT HURT YOU LITTLE-" Kyo was about to argue with me but I was threatened to hit him again. I was going to cry a bit, knowing what he was about to say. But I just grabbed him by the leg and pulled him out.

First thing I did was apologize to Tohru

Next I scolded Kyo, but trust me he was holding back his laughter because I didn't even sound that mean.

Third I explained to Yuki and Shigure what happened.

It was a long day, and after all that I still never ate my dumpling. I huffed and sighed. I wasn't hungry anyway.

Nighttime came, and of course my first location was the roof. I poked Kyo who just shifted his head to the side and ignored me. I pouted a bit but I guess I know why. I DID just hit him on the head a few hours ago. "I'm...sorry...!" I bowed my head and felt a bit of tears fall. "It was horrible for me to do that to you, I'm sorry!" I was going to cry, but I felt a pat on the head. I looked up and saw Kyo petting me. I immediately blushed, turning completely red. "S-shouldn't I be the one petting you!" I looked down and put both my hands between my legs and pouted. "Hmpf, just for that" He ruffled my hair and it was really hard! "Kyo-kun! That hurts~!" I blushed and he stopped. "Kyo-kun...I wanted to ask..." I trailed off, and I got his attention. "Shigure-sama told me that you used to train up in the mountains, were you alone?" I looked down at the ground. "Well not really, I had master there!" he suddenly said, proudly at that...! "Master?" I tilted my head, confused. "Yeah, master was really strong! He put me through hell, made that word in capitals, HELL. But everyday was more fun by the minute. I couldn't help but wake up and wonder 'What will he teach me today? How strong will I get?'" He was standing and had a victory pose going on. But he immediately sat down, silent. "But you don't care much for that stuff, do you?" he said quietly, and I quickly shook my head. "No way! I would totally want to meet your master! My dad used to teach me moves too! My most powerful move was that metal stick I was carrying, he gave that to me. And my kicks aren't that shabby! It just makes me...kinda sad that he isn't here anymore..." I was going pretty strong but my voice dropped and I sighed sadly. "Well don't let that get you down! Just be glad that you actually put some of that training to use! Seriously my head still kills me from that attack you gave me!" he encouraged. And I smiled. "Thank you, Kyo-kun.." I was going to give him a hug but...

I slipped

I slipped from off the roof itself.

I SLIPPPPPED! AHH!

Kyo quickly jumped down, and reached towards me. "Wait Kyo-kun!" I was going to stop him but he already got a hold of me. A boom sound was heard and once again smoke appeared. I landed on the floor safely. But I didn't see Kyo...! "Kyo-kuun~ Kyo-kuun!" I called out his name. And I heard a mumble under me. "Huh?" I was confused. That sounded like Kyo. And the sound was coming from under my...

My face was red and I quickly stood to see a squished orange cat. He was right under my...I'm not going to even say it... I blushed and picked up Kyo. "I think it's best we go inside" I gave a shaky smile. I picked up him and his clothes and began to walk.

* * *

**Should I end it here, not like end the series, like end the chapter itself. I don't know! I'll keep on going... Maybe Hatori could make an appearance! Ohh idea alert!**

* * *

Morning had came, and I kept the pink comforter right over me. It's Saturday, so I don't mind sleeping more than I usually do but Shigure said I need to wake up because he has a friend coming over to check me out. Hahori Hamori...I can't remember... The door opened to reveal Tohru. "Hatori is here!" she alerted. Ahh that's his name, Hatori Sohma. I ran downstairs, stumbling and tripping and I slipped into the main room. There, was a tall man. He had his left eye covered by his hair and he had a business suit on. This guy is like the tsundere. Nah Kyo is a tsundere. But Hatori seems like a tsundere, only one way to find out. I walked up to him and did a staring competition. "Hi, I'm Heroine. You must be the doctor, correct?" I smiled. "Yes, that would be me" he greeted by bowing his head. Ah, now he must be the kuudere type...! "Kuudere..." I mumbled. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to take Heroine upstairs to see if she really is that sick, and to have a chat" he took his business bag and headed upstairs, I stumbled as I followed him up.

5 minutes passed as he quietly confirmed that I am indeed sick, but I need to make sure to take my medicine.

"Miss Heroine, do you enjoy living here?" he questioned, what's this all of a sudden? "Well, yes I do. If it weren't for them, I would have been heaven knows where...!" I smiled. "All the more reason you should leave. The Sohmas do not need you to interfere" he took out a cigarette and a lighter to light it up. "Well...I'm not going to interfere...! I don't want to interfere!" I complained. "This curse has nothing to do with you, honestly what does Akito think off?" he crossed his arms together and exhaled smoke. "I know but..." I looked down, feeling weak. "When the snow melts, what does it become?" he suddenly asked. "Well let's see...My mom and dad used to watch the snow melt, and she always said it becomes spring." I had a small smile on my face. "Hatori-dono, this house is like apart of me, and the people in it. Even if I wanted to go, I would sadly see myself coming back..." I gave a sad smile, because I was seriously speaking the truth. He was silent, but he took his bag and he left the room. I let a huge sigh of relief be heard and I jumped on the bed. All this stress is too much! And I just remembered, exams are coming up.

The door once again opened to reveal Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo. "Ah, hello..." I whispered, frowning. "Did Hatori do anything strange? Anything?" Yuki immediately questioned. "N-no...Nothing in particular..." I scratched my cheek with my finger. Yuki sighed and sat down on a chair. "What did he say about your health?" Tohru sat next to me. "Well, he said that I'm sick, and it doesn't seem like it's going to go away unless I take my medication." I gave a long sigh. "I'm getting sleepy, I'm going to take a bath and sleep..." I sluggishly walked toward the door, but something gripped my hand. I turned to see it was Kyo. "Oh... Kyo-kun..." I smiled softly, that was before I completely fainted. Hatori was right...

Maybe I am a interference

Honestly, I feel like a burden myself.

I'm so selfish, because I just don't want them to leave me all alone.

All alone, in that lonesome practically vacant house...

Selfish...

"It's not selfish" my eyes snapped open, to see Yuki leaning over me, face to face. He's too close he's too close HE'S TOO CLOSE! "I'm so sorry!" I quickly raised my head up and it bumped into Yuki's forehead. "Ah...Sorry...!" I panicked. "It's fine..." he rubbed his forehead a bit and sighed. "You know, you're too kind"he smiled. "Eh?" I tilted my head. "You kept mumbling while you slept. That you were a burden, and you didn't want to be alone so you call yourself selfish." he explained, and I was startled. I was seriously mumbling that in my sleep? How embarrassing!

I flustered myself and cupped my cheeks. Yuki started to walk closer to me. And I felt my heart pound even FASTER! He came closer, and CLOSER, AND CLOSER. MOM AND DAD I'M TOO YOUNG. He sat down on the bed. "You aren't selfish, trust me. You're nice, a bit spacey, and shy, Sorta like a dandere" he put his index finger up and poked me on the nose. He cupped my cheeks so we were sorta holding hands because I had my hands on my cheeks too so ahh this is so embarrassing! He came close and whispered "We will never leave you alone" after he said that he stood and walked out the room. I blinked a few times, but smiled. "Thank you..." I mumbled.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Another loooong day for me! This man, his name is Hatori, he's really mean! But I bet he's nice inside too. He's the kuudere! Yuki said I'm a dandere, and Kyo is a tsundere! I just realized how nice Yuki can be! He comforted me when I kept mumbling in my sleep. And I think ever since I passed out he was watching over me, like an angel! Well he does look like a girl...But to summarize it out, don't worry mom, I'm gonna make it just fine! Because I'm never gonna be alone!_

_Your daughter,_

_Heroine~!_

* * *

**Here's some notes on the 'dere'**

**Tsundere- All mean and stuff on the outside, but nice and sweet in the inside**

**Dandere- Anti-Social, but it actually really nice!**

**Kuudere- Basically Hatori. Blunt, cold, unemotional, but shows some hints of kindness later on.**

**and our best, Yandere: Sweet on the outside, but freaking insane on the inside.**

**That's all the info I needed to give away, Oh and by the way I might change the screen cover because I found the perfect image. I'm gonna make my character dirty blonde, because that's my hair color, but it seems selfish since I'm gonna make the screen cover a blonde girl. Oh great now I sound like Heroine. Well that makes sense, since she's sorta based on my personality. I'm a Dandere, Heroine is sorta a mix between tsundere and dandere, she's kinda, LIKE VERY LITTLE BIT OF, mean, but that's only because she's anti-social, she's nice if you are her friend, right Hero-chan?**

**Heroine: /nod/ Review! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Well, days has been pretty normal. We are having an endurance run, and Tohru kept asking if I was ok to go out in the cold, running, especially when I'm sick like this. But I always answered 'I'm fine' with a smile. But I myself, is worried about my health lately. So here I am, talking with Tohru, and just about ready to run. "Ah...It's time for us to go~!" I grabbed Tohru's hand and ran to the starting line. The fake gun shot and we were off. I'm not much of a runner, because this is well, typically my first time actually 'running', since I was always in the hospital. But here I am, actually catching up with the girls.

"By this time, the boys must have went already too, hm?" I asked Tohru, and she nodded. While we were running, I spotted a man laying down by the sides of the road, and he had white hair. Is it an old man? "Hey Tohru-chan, I'll catch up with you later..." I waved her off and she just blinked and continued to run. I ran down and tapped on the white haired man. "U-um..." I poked him again and he looked up at me. "You must be Heroine..." he looked up at me and stared. "By..any chance, are you a Sohma?" I asked. "Ye-" he was going to answer but he pulled out a rope.

He tied one end of the rope to the other side and tied it to our side. He hid, and I was hiding with him. "Shh he'll hear you~" he put his index finger right on my lips and hushed me. I blinked, and blushed a tad, and waited with the strange man. Two figures appeared dashing down and they had the form of grey, and the other orange. When the grey passed, the white haired boy pulled the rope, making the poor orange figure fall. Ah! "Kyo-kun!" I ran to him and I was about to touch him but he had a loud cat like screech. "WHAT THE HELL HARU! ARE YOU GOING TO DO THIS EVERY YEAR?!" he yelled. "So...this is also normal? And Haru?" I was a bit confused. "This is Hatsuhara Sohma." Yuki gestured toward Hatsuhara and smiled. "Well Miss Heroine, it is a pleasure to meet you" he bowed his head. "No no no! It's a pleasure to meet you!" I flustered myself up. "She's always gettin' all shy 'n' stuff when she's around..." Kyo whispered to Haru. "And you like that don't you Kyo" he bluntly said, and I was kinda too confused to even understand anything...Kyo looked like he was going to kill someone..."U-uh, maybe we should get out of the rode?" I suggested. "That would be wise" Yuki rubbed the back of his head.

After we went under the rode instead of up on the rode. Haru was..obviously...trying to pick a fight with Kyo, which...obviously...Kyo agreed too! This is too much for my heart! "It'll end soon..." Yuki tapped my shoulder. "I'm gonna stop them!" I exclaimed before running right into the two. Now stay calm Heroine, your awesome, you can fight these dudes. Even though fighting isn't the correct term, how about, kill? Yes that fits perfectly. I was about to be hit by Kyo because I was right in the middle but I used my hand to grab his fist. "Kyo-kun, stop fighting!" I yelled, and pushed him away, and then I turned to Haru. "Black Haru, correct?" I asked. "What a little fighter, pushing over Kyo like that" he...I would like to say...complimented? Or was that an insult. "Haru-chan! (yes chan) Stop fighting too!" i huffed and chopped him on the head. "I don't fight girls, so whatever" he sighed and laid his back down on the wall. Kyo was just pouting like a child. I started to cough, loudly. I fell to my knees and everything around me blurred. Something, a liquid, a warm liquid, fell on my hand. It didn't feel like vomit, definitely not. So the only option is...

"Blood!" Kyo ran up to me and patted my back a bit. "I'm..sorry..." I stood and shook the blood off. "I'm really sorry, not only did I disturb your fight, I am being a burden by becoming all sick like this" I smiled, and wiped the blood strains that were on my mouth. All of a sudden, Haru patted me on the head. "Just hug me" he said, rather blunt and straight foward, in the get-to-the-point tone. "Huh?" I flustered. He just sighed, and instead of me hugging him, he was hugging me. That boom sound was heard and smoke appeared. "Ah..." I blinked a few times, and saw that Haru was the cow! "A cow!" I exclaimed. "Hop on my back, I'll take you back to Shigure's" I hopped on his back and it was, comfortable. "I feel...like sleeping..." I smiled, and then I fainted, ONCE AGAIN!

...

I blinked a few times before I completely opened my eyes. I turned my head and saw Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Hatori, Shigure, and Haru there chatting. I heard mumbles about Pneumonia...

_Health class with Heroine! _

_Pneumonia, is a lung disease which has the symptoms of coughing blood, fevers, coughing, hard time breathing, and more! It's commonly gotten by those who spend quite a lot of time in the hospital-_

I immediately shot up from my bed and got up. I walked toward Tohru and tugged on her sleeve. "Tohru...chan..." I whispered sadly, and looked down. "Go back to bed! You still have a fever dummy!" Kyo pointed back to the bedroom and I couldn't help but felt a little bit sad. I know they are trying to help me but...Before I knew it tears had already been shed on my cheeks. "I'm sorry-" I was going to do my apologizing routine but Kyo yelled at me. "Look, saying 'sorry' or just trying to hold back all your tears ain't gonna solve anything. You've been sick all this time and yet you still go to school or study hard. Think about yourself for a change!" he crossed his arms and walked downstairs. "Please Tohru-chan, let me follow him. He might go outside again, and I want to say sorry..." I knew it was hopeless...So I just walked back inside the bedroom and locked the door behind me. I slid down on the door and sighed. "I'm...not much of a believer of Gods, but why is he doing this to me? How come it's always...me..." I couldn't fight the tears anymore and there was no point on holding it in so I just sobbed.

I sobbed and I sobbed

Until I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked, trying to sound cheerful. "Haru" a boy answered. I blinked a few times and opened the door, halfway. I looked out to see Haru. "Hello Haru-chan..." I smiled, wiping off my tears. "Why are you crying?" he questioned, and I shifted a bit. "I'm not crying, see?" I pointed to my eyes and had a big grin on my face. "Don't lie." he closed the door behind him and his stoic face, never, not once, changed. "Your eyes are puffy, and it's red. You need to sleep" he began to walk up to me and he really is taller than me. So he looked down so he could stare right at my eyes. "You're too nice" he patted my head and bonked me. "Owwies! Haru-chan!" I puffed my cheeks. I could have sworn I heard Haru mumble cute but I'm a bit too sleepy. "Haru-chan...Before I go to sleep, can I see Kyo-kun?" I blushed a bit and looked up at Haru. He he pointed his thumb toward the door and gave Haru a non-contact-hug. It's like when you hug someone but your skin doesn't touch! Perfect? Yes I know! :D

I looked up at the roof, but I didn't see Kyo there, I looked in the main room, didn't see him there either. "Shigure-sama...do you know where Kyo-kun is?" I asked, a bit worried. "He's up in his bedroom studying" he answered, winking. I nodded my head and ran back upstairs.

I knocked, and I opened the door. "Kyooo-kuun" I extended his name, and spotted him sleeping on his desk. "Oh he's sleeping" I kept my voice low, and unwrapped the blanket that was on me. I wrapped it around his neck, and hugged him a bit, so he could transform. I picked up his cat body and laid it on the bed with his clothes right next to him. It might have not been the best idea to make him transform, knowing that he would be naked when I came back up here, but it's the only thing I could do.

I smiled at the scene, and walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

Days pass to fast for me. It's almost exams and I haven't gotten a wink of sleep yet due to too much studying. Tohru is quite the worrier so she keeps an eye on me. I wish she would stop worrying, she reminds me of mom.

_Every-time I would go to bed it would probably be 1:00 AM. Mom always fussed about my sleep but I always complained by saying "I want to pass! Just for you!" and she would give her answer by smiling. Who would have thought right after that smile, both her and dad would be gone. Just like poof._

_Don't go_

_You're someone precious_

_I love you Mom_

_and I love you dad_

_Even if I'm sick like this_

_Even if I'm pretty damn stupid_

_I want to be near you, I want to hug you._

_I want to sleep next to you when I have nightmares._

Before I knew it, tears had already flowed from my eyes and I couldn't stop them. Mom and Dad were huge parts of my life, and they always told me that if they leave, you would have a child and be married. But that was a lie, wasn't it? You knew this would happen... Why did you leave, huh? Did you **hate **me? Did you not like being around me?

A knock on the door disrupted me from my thoughts. I slapped my cheeks a few times and wiped off my tears and replied with a "Yes~". The door opened to reveal Tohru, and a boy right behind her. "Tohru-chan!" I got up from my seat and hugged her. It's nice to hug people, so I hug her! "Hello, Heroine-chan, wanna meet someone?" she smiled. A boy came out from behind Tohru and he had blonde hair, big brown eyes, and he was too cute for his own good. "Are you Heroine? You are aren't you! I heard so much about you from Kyo and Shigure! What exactly are you like? Oh oh! Guess what zodiac animal I am! Come on, guess!" this boy goes too fast to even compute. "Y-yes. My name is Heroine.. I'm...well...shy. And I guess there is only one way to figure out what zodiac you are" I put my index finger up like teaching a class and smiled. I hugged Momiji and I guess what he transformed into made more sense then you would think.

"A rabbit! How cute!" I cuddled Momiji and fawned over him. He's so adorable I just couldn't help it. "MOMIJI" Kyo stomped inside and I could HEAR the veins popping from his cheeks. "O-oh! Kyo-kun!" I smiled at him and held up Momiji. "Isn't Momiji-bo cute?" Ah the smile on my face can never be erased. But it soon disappeared and became a worried expression because Momiji changed back.

"Kya~!" I covered my eyes and crawled into the corner.

3 Minutes

"I am so sorry!" I bowed my head low and hard on the ground and sobbed. "It's ok!" Momiji gleamed. "Why I outta- Momiji why the hell are you here?" Kyo placed his two fists on each side on Momoji's head and the poor bunny cried in pain. "Wahh! Heroine, Kyo's hurting me!" he cried. "Oh-Oh, please Kyo let go..." Tohru appeared with a tray of tea in her hand and she looked worried. A huff could be heard from Kyo as he released his hard grip on Momiji. "Kyo likes Tohru!" Momoji teased. "Shut up Momiji!" the ginger haired boy blushed and Tohru just looked down to her feet with a flushed face.

Something in my heart clicked. Just a click. And it hurt. "Hey hey Kyo, Tohru, we should go out to the grocery! Right right!" Momiji's smile kinda hurt me, but it wasn't him.

Am I, Jealous?

**Today's chapter is short short short so pardon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter was SUPER short but now I'll make THIS chapter LONGGGGG. Oh by the way is you watch/read Ghost Hunt me and my good friend Iloveanimex is making a one shot! It's not posted yet but we're working super hard!**

* * *

Kyo, Tohru, Momiji, and myself was walking back from the grocery. Kyo Tohru and Momiji were in front of me because I was walking in the back, looking down. I was wearing a beige shorts with a sweat shirt and my hair in a ponytail. My sad face was planning to never disappear. Am I really jealous? How come? and Why? I can't think properly anymore with this stuck in my head. Both my hands in front and holding the grocery bag, I let out a deep yet quiet sigh. "What are you poutin' about?" Kyo was right in front of me, staring with his red eyes. "Nothing..." I just walked away from him and continued to be...well, be sad I guess. "Don't just ignore me like that!" Kyo yelled and grabbed my wrist. "Let me go!" I pulled my hand away from him but it was useless, his grip was too tight. He pushed me to the wall and his arms looming over me like the sun. His unemotional yet worried face seemed to startle me. "Don't...don't ignore me, kay? It worries me...n stuff..." was all he said after his arms was retracted back into his pockets and made his way to Tohru.

I was still on the wall, and I felt myself slide down. I hugged my knees and pulled out some chips from the grocery bag. I nibbled on a chip. If there's one thing for certain, I'm a HUGE eater. Yet I stay perfectly thin. I'm like a coco cola bottle.

Thin head and neck

HUGE chest, no joke.

slim stomach

some what waist

and perfect legs.

Ah now I feel stupid for self-boasting. I quickly stood and began to look around.

"Eh..? Where did everyone go?" I blinked a few times, and the worrying questions shall now commence. What will happen if someone kidnaps me? What if I can't find my way back! Who am I kidding, I can't even make it to the mail box without tripping or stumbling, what difference would it be from getting point a to point b without getting lost? I began to run. Where, you might ask. I don't even know anymore.

I was running, and I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw two gangster-ish looking men. "Hey there, little girl" the man patted me on the head, he reeked of cigars. "Don't pat me!" I yelled. The man's grin grew even larger and he picked me up, bridal style. "Let me goo!" I extended the word 'go', and was trying my best to push him off but my mouth was covered, by a piece of cloth. "Let...let me go..." I was getting more and more sluggish in voice.

* * *

I need to get up...I need to get up now and fast. I might die if I don't.

At that moment, my eyes shot open and sat up. I looked around and saw that I'm in a very poor room. The color was brown and the bed was shaky and everytime you moved you would hear a creak or squeak. "What should we do first? Chop you up? Rape you? Pull out your organs? Or maybe call your friends over to see your dead body rot" a malicious voice said as a cold knife softly touched my neck. It felt like a thin trail of ice making a cold way threw my knife still on my skin, yet he only made a scratch. I'm not scared, that's the last thing on my mind.

I could feel the arrow of anime pointing at me, screaming "LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE" I noticed my hands were tied behind my back and no escape. I need to get out of here but how. "Why are you doing this?" There was no point on trying to beat around the bush, so I might as well get as many answers as possible. "Because, it's fun" he smiled. 'So it's safe to say you're crazy? That's good to know' is what i would say but that would make my death slow and loud. "Who are you, by the way...?" I asked. "I'm no one you know, just, someone" his ear splitting grin was never ceased. 'Ok...Now we can definitely verify that you're a nut-job, correct?' is also what I would REALLY like to say, but my life is on the line, so no I can't. "Is this what you do for a living?" I questioned. "This is my JOB. Have you EVER read news kid?" his grin was erased to a vile frown. 'Bad Heroine, Bad Heroine, Bad Heroine, BAD HEROINE' Ahh my thoughts are raging on right now. I can't help it! He's going to kill me.

Actually, maybe that isn't so bad. I could probably see mom, dad, and maybe new friends. Heck, i could meet the all mighty God, who knows! This won't be so bad anymore, I guess my thoughts just got the best of me. But knowing this guy from the answers I got, he's a clear psychopath. And he'll make my death looong and paaaainful.

"You want to kill me, correct?" I wanted to verify. "Exactly, aren't you smart?" he smiled. "Let' me make that easy for you!" I pulled my arms which was still forward and used my legs to kick the man away, I pulled over my arms from my legs so it would be back in front. This is my cue to run, yes I know. But mom and dad are waiting for me. I used my feet to grab the knife and drop it into my hands. A few seconds of sawing rope, my hands were free again. Mom and Dad, here I come! I couldn't help but cry, it's the perfect moment. But first.

I stood and dropped the knife, I ripped off my sweater to reveal a black tank top, and took off my beige shorts to reveal a pants. I put my hair BACK into a ponytail and sighed, all ready. I walked up the man and sighed in pity. "You know, it must be really humiliating. Instead of you killing me, I'll beat you to a hell pulp" I smiled. "Prepare yourself, kay?" I raised my foot up, and showed no mercy on WHERE I was hitting.

Here's a few clues.

1. It's the most common place to hit a man

that's all I need to say, right? Right!

...

(Right after Heroine got separated from Kyo, Momiji, and Tohru.)

"Ah...Where did Hero-chan go?" Tohru looked behind her to see no sight of her friend. "Maybe she went back to the house without us knowing?" Momiji threw in a suggestion, and Kyo's veins were popping. "Idiot, we would have seen her clearly!" he yelled. "Whatever, I'm gonna go find her. Geez..." Kyo began to run down back to where he pinned her down, and when he arrived, he thought everything in the world would just, stop.

She left an open bag of chips on the floor and the insides of her grocery bag was wide open, as if she dropped it.

Kyo ran back with his two friends, panting. "Kyo did you find her?" Momiji asked worriedly. Kyo shook his head, fast. "She left her things, on the floor." Kyo crouched down on the ground, and stood back up. "WELL LET'S NOT STAND HERE, WE GOTTA GO INFORM SHIGURE AND THAT DAMN RAT" Kyo yelled, as he began to run back to the house.

About..10 minutes passed, and Shigure had already called the police, Yuki and Kyo were out looking, and Tohru and Momiji, fingers crossed.

Kyo and Yuki found the place where she could have been hidden by Kyo's kitty- I mean cat instincts. The bursted open the door, too see the most...vile...sight of their life

Heroine Pov

i quickly turned toward the door. "Kyo...Yuki..." I whispered, my body covered in blood.

I couldn't help but faint


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON, MY COMPUTER HAD A VIRUS ON IT AND IT TOOK A WHOLE DAY TO FIX**

**AGAIN, SORRY. Oh and thank you very much for the reviews, I am grateful for every single one of them :3**

_Ahh what happened? Right now my mind is like a blank paper that lacks any scratch, fold, or mark on it. All I could really remember was fainting. Honestly, I wish the world would just stop for a few minutes to let me recollect everything that just happened within a 24-hour span._

_Kyo gave me a small lecture_

_I got kidnapped_

_And I could probably be a killer of a murder and kidnapper _

_Oh how fun life could be._

_NOT._

_But I think it's time for me to wake up, the others might be in dire need of the tea I usually make for them. Or, maybe they want me to make my special rice balls, and for Kyo fish flavor. Oh how much I hope to do so. But sadly after what happened I don't think that would be possible, due to the amount of drama that was witnessed._

_And so, now that I have safely concluded what has happened, let the show-I mean story begin._

I blinked a few times, but a blinding light was just screaming "CLOSE BACK YOUR EYES, DUMMY" but I ignored and sat up. "A hospital..." I whispered, looking around. Was it the cold harsh memories of me being stuck in the hospital 99% of my life that made me recognize this place oh so quickly? Or maybe the white blank-ness of the room, white sheets, white bed, white walls, white doors, white curtains- you get the drill.

The door opened to reveal the doctor, who which had a slight smile on his face. "Hello, I have great news. Your wounds weren't that bad but you had, well, major cuts and bruises around." The doctor shrugged. This guy looks a bit young...why does he seem familiar. AH. "Hatori-dono!" I exclaimed, and he plugged his ears in and sighed. "Loud" he softly said. "Oh I'm sorry. Hello Hatori-dono" I greeted, in my inside voice. "You have more visitors" he took out a cigarette and walked outside for a few seconds and returned with a few people behind him.

Haru-chan was there, Kyo-kun and Yuki-san, Tohru-chan, Shigure-sama, Momiji-bo, and I think that's it. (I'll have her meet Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, oh my god she has a lot to meet XD) "Hello everyone!" I smiled at them brightly, but sad looks appeared when another person appeared among the crowd. "U-um, hello..." I whispered.

His aura seemed so dark that it was turning night in my imagination.

He had dark black hair, and a black turtleneck with a black pants, oh and black shoes. Boy if I had a dollar for every-time I said black, I would have 10$.

"What is your name?" he asked, his voice is as cold as winter. "My name, oh right my name. I'm Heroine, and you are...?" I tilted my hair to the side and blinked. "Why have you involved our family in this? **Murderer **" Those words hit like a stab in the heart. "I'm not a murderer! I..I didn't kill anyone, right?" My panicked voice was increasing in anger. Who knows, maybe this guy has made Black Heroine appear, I don't know. "Murderer!" he exclaimed.

'Shut up'

"You killed everyone in that room! At that night!"

'Please...shut up...'

"DIDN'T YOU?!"

'Shut...up...'

"HATORI ERASE HER MEMORIES"

'Just...stop...'

"ERASE IT ERASE IT!"

"SHUT...UP YOU DAMN ANNOYING BRAT" I yelled, jumping off the bed and walking fast toward the man. "I dunno what your damn problem is, I dunno what your name is, and I dunno what you want from me! But obviously your being mean! Have you ever considered the fact that people could be both mentally and physically hurt?!" I exclaimed. "YOU LITTLE" he began and grabbed my hair violently, and shook it around like pieces of dices in his hand. "You don't need to talk! You KILLED someone! I'm not any murderer, you vile and horrible lady" his ear splitting evil grin widened with amusement. 'No...I'm not going to get pushed around, I was pushed around in the hospital, but not this time' "I'm horrible, I know! But at least, at least I show some affection!" I raised my head up at him. "YOU LITTLE BRAT" he extended 'brat' and pushed me toward the wall, and I hit my back with a loud boom. "Haah...I remember, my dad used to train me like this, not as mean though." I laughed louder and louder. "Sometimes I wonder, was my life even worth it? When the rain was especially hard, and it made a pang on my mother's and father's grave" I scratched my head. "But this family, has given me a reason to keep on going. And I'm not going to let someone like you take it away" I smiled. "I don't know what past you have with everyone, but just remember..." I began and picked up a broom and snapped it in half "I will not hesitate to kill anyone in my path, then I would gladly call myself a 'murderer'" Everyone, even Hatori, shivered with fear, but the man remained silent. "My name is Akito" he replied to my way over past question and walked out of the room. I sighed and dropped the broken broom on the floor. "So, after thinking about it for a while, it's safe to say that I did not kill anyone." That's right, I wanted to be around mom and dad again. But I have a family here, and I will not let them suffer. "And that Akito guy seems nice, right?" I laughed, everyone was silent for a while, but they broke out in laughing.

Everything is back to normal...

For now at least.

* * *

**First answers for questions.**

**Q: Did she kill someone?**

**A: No she did not, she covered herself in those bruises herself, but it is unknown on how the kidnapper died. Maybe there was a second person there.**

**Q: Did her and Akito become actual friends?**

**A: Ehh, I would say, a confusing friendship, but they aren't exactly friends.**

**Q: When will she meet other characters.**

**A: Very soon my child, very soon. /granny laughter**

**Q: Is this a Yuki/OC or a Kyo/OC?**

**A: It's all of the above, I'm adding mixes of every boy for her but it's mainly a love triangle between Heroine, Kyo, and Yuki.**

**Q: Are you going to be late for update?**

**A: It depends, me and a friend is making a co-work fanfiction, but she had to quit fanfiction for some time because she had exams and I have other few ideas for other anime. So first, I have to finish the co-work fanfiction, and then, try out my other ideas. I might be a day or 2 late for update but I know you can be patient- /shot by a user/ never...mind...**

**Q: Did your computer really have a virus**

**A: Don't remind me, please. It was hell without a computer but now I feel, uneasy around the computer because I got so used to iphones and ipads and I make vines too, and tumblr. But to answer your question yes I had a virus and a whole lot of shit besides virus. It took a 24 hour-day to get it fixed. Mamma mia, kids, don't download stuff on the computer unless you have protection and your firewall is on, kay?**

**and the last one.**

**Q: Why name her Heroine?**

**A: Now, from OUTSIDE fanfiction, people ask me this. I named her Heroine because it's the female term for hero, and it's a kinda cute name. Oh and by the way, Heroine now has her evil side activated. /creepy smile**

**That's all I need for answers, please review! and ask questions! It's fun to answer!**


	8. Chapter 8

The splashing waved awoke me from my thoughts, the hot sand buried my feet, and the yelling of the Sohmas indulged me.

How did this all happen? Well... let me explain.

_Flashback_

_"The beach?" I placed the plate that had 6 glasses of water on it. After all, it was summer. "Yes yes yes! The beach is the per~fect place to go since it's Summer!" Momiji has too much of enthusiasm going on in his head. "Momiji that's a great idea!" Tohru smiled, and continued. "Since Heroine has been stuck in a hospital for so long, I bet she hasn't been to the beach before! Right Heroine?" A silence overcame me._

_"No...I have been to a beach before...With my mom and dad. But that was the day when I became to sick to play or to even go outside. And that was also the day, when they died" I looked down to my lap, trying to avoid eye contact. "Oh..." Tohru began sadly. "I was just thinking about it, but isn't Heroine too sick to go?" Shigure stuck his index finger up. "Tis ok since the fair doctor Hatori is coming!" Momiji said in the old-fashioned language. "Hee hee, then I guess I'll go!" I smiled._

_"Here's to summer!" Momiji held his glass up and everyone did the same. "Yes!" at the sound of the clanks of the glasses everyone laughed._

"Although, I don't want a bikini or anything..." I looked down at my chest. "People say that I'm a bit...curvier...But I look so flat" I puffed.

"That's a lie!" Tohru came from behind and hugged me. "Well when I was looking for a bra to put on and I found your bra. For the love of all things decent your a double D Heroine-chan!" she fussed. "Oh right..." I scratched the back of my head and laughed. "Come on!" Momiji appeared and grabbed my hand. A little red appeared on my face . "Let's find you a swimsuit! My family's got a whole bunch"

And so, after tugging and yelling by the maids trying to find a top bikini that didn't tear because of my chest, we found the perfect bikini ever.

It was tied behind my neck and sorta revealed the bottom of my... y'know...chest. It was a pink color. The bottom was your plain simple pink bikini bottom. I had a see through towel wrapped around my waist which stopped at my knees and my slippers was a light pink.

"Heroine-chan, you look beautiful!" Momiji complimented. "We must show you off to the others!" "E-eh! No no no no! Momiji-bo, I could never be so rude!" I waved my hands side to side blushing. "You're too humble! Come on, be a little selfish!" he grabbed my hands and we ran to the group.

"Yo, idiot. What are you doing goofing around with Momiji-" Kyo began with a ball in his hand but soon dropped when he looked at me. Did I...do something wrong?

"Miss Heroine you look lovely" Yuki patted my head and I smiled. "Arigato!" I cheered. "Oo! I know I know! Let's play volley ball. Yuki and Kyo versus Tohru and Heroine-chan!" Momiji handed me a volley ball and a worried smile appeared on my face. Oh boy...

"Yahh!" I hit the dodge ball as hard as I can. What did it do? Well no it did not just plop on the ground. It went shooting off into the sky and back down, smack on Kyo's face. "Ano...Kyo-kun!" I ran toward him and looked at his face, squished. "The dummy deserves it" I heard Yuki mumble. "Let's just continue the game" Kyo stood. "Let Momiji play this time, I think I need a break" Tohru fanned herself with a fan. "Let's go!" Momiji took the hit and Kyo jumped in the air, practically throwing the ball at Momiji. "Ah! Momiji-bo! I ran toward his side and took the hit.

A silence overcame and the only thing heard was the splashes of the wind. The ball slowly slid off my face revealing a red bump on my front my face. "Ouchie..." I whispered. "HATORIIII" Momiji ran toward the house and Yuki ran toward my side, while Kyo stood there, frozen in time. "Miss Heroine!" Yuki panicked. "I'm okay!" I smiled. "You are certainly not ok!" I was surprised at Yuki's serious attitude. "I'm really okay. Thank you though!" I sat down on the sand and Hatori came with a First Aid kit in his hand. "It doesn't seem all bad, she just needs a bandage patch on it." he placed the patch on and packed away his stuff. "Thank you very much, Hatori-dono!" I smiled, and he simply nodded and began walking back inside.

"Sorry for all the trouble, I guess I'll go play in the water or something" I looked down at the ground and began to walk toward the ocean, my head drooping.

I sat in the water sadly. Ahh I'm such a burden, look what I've gone and done. I get sick, kidnapped, and now I got a volley ball thrown at my face. "I know! I could get a small boat for me and Kyo-kun or anyone really to ride on!" I clasped my hand together happily. I stood and ran toward the house.

Kyo's POV

"Lemme get this straight, you've never learned how to swim?" I summarized what Tohru had just told me. "Nu-uh!" she smiled. "Then we'll teach" Yuki announced. "I don't have anything against it, why not..." I put my hands on my hips and looked away toward the ocean. "Let's get started"

"You idiot!" I yelled, holding Tohru's hand. "You're horrible at this. It's simple kicking your legs!" "Like this?" Tohru began kicking harder, but incorrectly. Water splashed all over. "Gah idiot idiot!" "Miss Honda, try a bit harder" Yuki gave a shaky smile and Tohru just laughed.

Heroine's POV

I dragged the boat across the sand, looking for everyone. I remember Momiji saying he's going inside but everyone else I have no clue. "Aw...I wanted to go out and have a boat ride with Kyo-kun or Yuki-san and maybe Tohru-chan..." I whispered sadly, but stopped when I spotted splashes of water appearing. I looked closer to see the rest playing in the water and they seem pretty happy. "Huh... But I wanted to spend more time with them..." Tears blurred my vision but I shook it off. "Well! It's okay, I'll go by myself then..." I gave a fake smile but turned my direction away from the group.

Kyo's POV

"God! Let's just give it a rest...Anyway has anyone seen that dummy Heroine?" I looked around. Momiji appeared with a light sweater on and tray of a green like soda. "Enjoy!" He placed it on the sand, safe away from the ocean. I took a glass and took a sip. "Have you seen Miss Heroine" Yuki asked Momiji who tilted his head. "I thought she was with you guys, she said she wanted to go boating with the rest" he blinked. "Ehh?!" I yelled. "I haven't seen her from since volley ball!" At that moment, Tohru, who was by the ocean, gasped in horror. "It's Heroine's waist towel!" she pulled up which was indeed Heroine's towel.

Heroine's Pov

I daydreamed, about when I was little.

_"You're doing it all wrong!" my dad scolded me a bit while he taught me to swim. My dad was pretty handsome and I'm definitely not ashamed to admit it. "Sorry!" I laughed. Sudden loud coughs appeared from my mouth. "I'm okay now!" I tried to convince dad._

_In the end, I did really learn how to swim decently. But, my sickness, and the death happened._

_I could remember It oh so clearly, the pain I experienced. It was traumatizing._

I suddenly shot my eyes up. "Huh? When did I get this far?!" I panicked. I noticed something drifting away, which immediately sent me off the roof. "And the oars! They're out the ocean..Oh god, maybe I could reach it?" I stretched my arm as far as I could. It's almost there. My body half off the boat, I'm almost, ALMOST there!

Something slipped.

**I **slipped.

I splashed in the ocean and tried to get swim but I couldn't manage to make it out. "You dummy!" I heard a voice call, it gripped my hand tightly, and was pulling me out.

At that moment, I think too much water flushed my lungs.

**AYEEEE AYEEE! I UPDATED! Sorry for the late update :D**

**Review, please!**


End file.
